The invention relates to the field of human-computer interaction and more specifically to managing the latency of the display of a user input.
The advent of resistive then capacitive technology as a user input interface and their integration into screens has revolutionized uses.
The sense of touch and its coordination with sight are so instinctive that laptops have been joined in use by mobile phones and tablets.
These new uses pose the problem of managing latency. Indeed, between the latency of the interface, that of the operating system processing this input, that of the application that uses it and displays it, the time between a movement of one or more fingers on the screen and displaying the resulting action is often more than 50 ms.
But latency is perceived by most users from 20 ms, and is bothersome from 25 ms in the case of touch interfaces. And the more the adoption of these technologies progresses, the more demanding users become and the more the latency threshold causing bother decreases.
This latency problem is also found in the field of virtual reality, e.g. when wearing a headset, which requires head rotation for changing the display.
To date, the solutions used for managing this latency problem have been simplistic and are not very efficient.